


on the tip of my tongue

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Breathplay, CEO Harry Styles, M/M, Manhandling, Nerd Louis Tomlinson, Older Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sounding, Tentacles, Top Harry, Weird Louis Tomlinson, Xenophilia, it's exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No one really wants to talk to Louis, his weirdness and nerdy appearance making him quite offputting in the cutthroat world of Life Foundation. Hopefully, the alien that escaped their facility will be interested in more than a friendly talk.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Unicorns





	on the tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> im not coming out as a monster fucker on main lol enjoy this one boys

Everyone knows somebody who is academically smart, but not life smart. In Louis’ life, that person is himself. 

He had always been academically-gifted. Though he came from a modest background with parents who slaved away at work all day, and as such didn't have many opportunities to develop above-average intelligence, Louis had a predisposition as well as a lonely aunt. She liked to take him to museums and gift him books on every subject he showed meager interest in and constantly intellectually stimulate him. It had been to the detriment of learning social cues, which paired with his fragile frame and nerdy look made him hardly ever busy with friends or more age-typical activities. Instead, he read comics, got fascinated with all types of hard sciences, and got more and more awkward as his capacities were slowly getting him nationally noticed.

He eventually got into university at only 15, with a full-ride scholarship for biochemestry and a minor in astronomy. It was all in the hopes of joining the company he had been obsessed with since he was a child, the Life Foundation. Back when he was only 4, they had been the very first to successfully send astronauts on Mars. Though Louis didn't necessarily want to go to space - his small stature, bad sight and asthma, and lack of physical training for pretty much all of his life made it highly improbable he ever would get to - the incredible achievements of the company made it his dream workplace. In some ways, it felt just like the corporations in the comics he had enjoyed for his entire life, Desmond Styles being a real-life Tony Stark in his mind.

He would have been happy as long as he got to do what he enjoyed most while also providing for his family. Still, the euphoria he had felt when a Life Foundation HR contacted him personally with an offer for a job before he even graduated was immeasurable, and Louis had felt ready to take over the world. Even his family, who hardly understood his passion and mourned he hadn't gotten the youth experience most people his age had (with parties and friends and maybe even partners) had been incredibly happy for him.

At only 19, he was the youngest employee to ever join the Life Foundation ranks. He had even managed to join the team that had sent people outside of the Solar System for the first time, one of the greatest achievements of the 21st century. Louis had been in awe of all the possibilities that were offered to him and excited at the idea of being surrounded by people who were just as driven as he was and had the same interests. However, most of his colleagues saw him as an undeserving kid whose input wasn't important, and the rest of them weren't mean but clearly thought he was weird. It certainly didn't help that when first joining he still has braces on and oscillated between graphic tees showing his favorite comics, and a preppy look completed with thick glasses, ill-fitted button-ups, and bowties every day. Looking back on his first picture in front of the headquarters, Louis couldn't help but cringe at his look and admit he didn't look like the easiest to approach. His style hadn't changed too much, but he liked to think his hair looked better now and his shirts didn't look like he had stolen them from his dad anymore.

Thankfully, he had been the talk of the company only for a month, as a much more interesting topic shook the science world fairly soon after. After forty years as the head of the company, Desmond Styles decided to step back and let his relatively unknown son take over.

Harry Styles was barely five years older than Louis, yet his entire life was almost criminally better than Louis'. Of course, having one of the most powerful and rich men on the planet for a father as well as looking like a model helped in making life easier, but still. It was really unfair he managed to be some sort of science and business genius at the same time on top of it all. Pick a struggle.

He had all that was needed to succeed: beauty, money, smarts, and charisma. Louis admitted Desmond could only be Howard Stark, as Harry had the true potential to become Tony Stark. It costed him to admit, however. Though he had only briefly met Desmond Styles on his first week, Louis was grieving his departure like he would the death of a hero or a foreign family member. He had never really expected to work in close proximity to his childhood hero, but just the thought of being in the same building as him every day and working under his indirect orders made his inner five-year-old giddy. And now, some random guy no one had ever heard about came in and took that opportunity away from him; there was bound to be some resentment. It really had nothing to do with jealousy or envy, not at all.

Where Desmond Styles had made everyone call him Desmond and treat him like just another colleague, even young and inexperienced Louis, Harry asked of everyone to call him Mister Styles. Whether a power trip, the desire to detach himself from his father's previous direction, or a way to make people respect him despite his young age, Louis thought it was absolutely ridiculous and showed that maybe he wasn't quite ready to take over yet. Of course, he wouldn't ever voice his opinion to anyone besides Niall or Liam when he was particularly grumpy; first, because he found it extremely hard to communicate with strangers and even more so on feelings, and second, because Harry Styles was some sort of superstar every one of his colleagues drooled over and defended body and soul.

Niall, the head cook everyone loved and tried to steal from Louis after he had decided to become the young boy's best mate, and Liam, the astronaut in training who was shy despite his impressive stature, indulged in Louis whenever he felt particularly worked up and wanted to complain. It didn't happen much, because Louis was mostly silent and would much rather waste his voice talking about theories on the latest X-Men, or telling them about the planet GJ 1132 b who is hypothesized to be on its second atmosphere which offered a whole new realm of possibilities in terms of exoplanets. The three of them made for an odd group that most people couldn't begin to understand: an extroverted worker who befriended even the coldest of employees and the young astronaut who everyone drooled over and wanted a piece of, spending most of their free time with the strange kid people avoided so he wouldn't trap them in an hour-long conversation about his wild theories and weird interests.

After two years, it had all become routine. Louis spent most of his time alone in his lab, as it was found he didn't do well in teamwork - which was really an excuse they had given him because no one from his department or others wanted to work with him. He tended to close off and do his own thing, completely surpassing his framework and only reappearing days later with the original problem solved and three more he brought to light. It made him an incredibly valuable employee, as his bosses liked to remind him as well as other scientists from over the world, but made him a hassle to cooperate with. His brain worked differently and visualized things the other professionals couldn't achieve, and Louis knew it brought an odd sense of both admiration and resentment towards him. He had learned to be fine with it - high school truly never ends, as it turns out.

Sometimes, he had to work with others anyway, in meetings and when all their discoveries were put together for the next spatial trip or engineering project. Life Foundation, though mainly focusing on space exploration, had recently branched out in many fields, from pharmaceutical to car engineering. It meant more teamwork and more people to discuss with, but also more to explore - though Louis ignored that last good point in favor of complaining about Styles' decisions.

He also had to work with others when he made a discovery. Most of the time, it only meant working with others from whatever department he was in that month; sometimes, he had to go and explain to a board of investors and researchers just what he had figured out until he was eventually cut off in his theoretical ramblings by Styles and co. who would instead focus on the way it could be exploited. Louis, though his expertise was growing exponentially every day, couldn't seem to ever find a practical use to his findings, and especially not one that would make money. He was merely a man of science, and though he was an invaluable member of their community, he would never be a Styles, only ever seeing the world through a scientific lens.

He didn't care much about what happened once he gave the information to his superiors, trusting it wasn't ever used in nefarious ways. There was only one that had broken this pattern.

It was a Tuesday, and Louis had been given fragments of a comet found a few days ago by whoever was in the space station these days. It was tedious and somewhat boring work to analyze them all which was why it was handed to him mostly, but Louis secretly enjoyed it and would spend his days doing it while listening to brainwaves or true crime podcasts. It had been just another Tuesday, he couldn't have possibly expected it would also be the day he would discover they weren't alone in the universe.

There had been a black mass, that he had dismissed as part of the comet up until he poked it under the microscope. There was a physical reaction from the mass, not one caused by a kinetic force, but one of pain or annoyance. It had moved, shuddered, and then retracted inside one of the craters. Louis had only managed to blink, brain unable to comprehend just what he had stumbled upon. He reached out for it once more, pointing the lights closer to it in hopes of figuring out whether he was hallucinating. Only, the form hid even more at that, until it was hardly perceptible without Louis destroying its entire habitat. He had reached out for the phone on his desk, unable to take his eyes away from the possible-alien, and had called the head of the department, simply stating the expedition had brought back extraterrestrial life.

It had been a blur after that, a swarm of researchers and experts running into the room, followed by Styles, all talking animatedly yet appearing unsettled by what was happening in front of them. Styles, the only one who appeared collected, asked him to explain himself, probably thinking Louis was bullshitting them all. Louis could possibly grant him that his messy work area and various trinkets didn't pose for the environment for one of the greatest discoveries of their time, but he wouldn't because he hated being unfairly judged.

Still, he cooperated and showed them with trembling hands the black mass, explaining it had hidden when faced with bright lights and seemed sensitive to touch. He forced it out of hiding by flashing it from one end until it trickled back out. Everyone in the room gasped as tendrils of black appeared, exploring the table's surface in its quest for safety. Louis admired it for all of five seconds before he was pushed around as people ran to the alien, trapping it in a hermetic box and exiting in a breeze, this time with Styles at the front, brows furrowed. He had reached out to one of the employees, an important-looking man who was a bit pale at the moment, and asked where they were going. His only answer had been 'none of your business kiddo' and then the silence of the now empty room.

He had only gotten mad at the unfairness of him being kept out of his own groundbreaking discovery by the time he reached home that night, having spent the rest of the day in a daze, looking through the rest of the fragments. He never worked on Wednesday, as it was dedicated to therapy sessions and remembering to be a functioning adult who needed to buy groceries and clean his home, so he didn't get to voice his frustration until Thursday morning. At which point, he was immediately made to sign papers to prove he wouldn't be talking about his discovery to anyone including within the company. Louis was lost but circled with three intimidating brutes and the threat of being 'diagnosed' with psychosis and sent away to a mental institution he would never get out of, he signed the papers and tried to swallow his uneasiness.

The reason for this precipitation and security measures were a mystery eventually solved that weekend, as he went back to his family house where the TV was perpetually turned on a news channel or the other. Louis didn't pay it much mind until images of a surreal creature were broadcasted, apparently taken only the night before and shared all over the internet. Louis stared in awe at the grainy surveillance tape footage, as well as a shaky video taken from a phone played on a loop, showing a dark and imposing creature towering over a man. The images couldn't be shown on national television in the middle of the day, but the broadcasters described it as gruesome, depicting the creature biting the head off the man before disappearing in the shadow with the limp corpse. Where his mother was shocked and immediately asked Louis if he knew anything about it, his father laughed it off and claimed it had to be a hoax that would be debunked by next week. They had argued afterward, discussing the dangers of the internet, how videos were more and more realistic, and the way people were ready to buy into anything these days. Louis didn't even pretend to care, too taken by the footage he had just seen and knew for a fact to be real.

His little alien had escaped.

That had been three weeks ago. The sightings hadn't stopped, though video footage was barely existent. There had been a growing amount of missing people cases, from different ages, gender, and walks of life; though most of them had in common a heavy criminal background. People were at a loss, torn between calling the creature an anthropophagic monster that should be captured and killed, and others calling it a hero ridding the world of people the juridical system had let go when it shouldn't have. Louis doubted aliens applied morals to hunger, much like animals, but he was also intrigued by the odd link between all the victims.

At work, people were fascinated as well as intrigued as to where it could have come from, all of them hoping to one day have access to the creature so they could study it. Styles had been more silent in the last weeks than ever before, seemingly avoiding all the questions that both his employees and the journalists were itching to ask him. Louis felt an odd sense of satisfaction at knowing it was his alien that managed to finally shut up almighty Harry Styles. Make him sweat a little, see how it feels not to have everything work in your favor.

Louis, in the meantime, had been preoccupied with entirely different things, though they did concern his alien. Things that brought him right to where he was, standing in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night where most of the alien attacks had been reported. This was most likely the stupidest thing he had ever done, and who had the brain to discover alien life but not to utilize basic survival instincts? Louis Tomlinson, it appeared.

It wasn't his fault. He had immediately been fond of the alien, and some part of him wanted to make sure it was fine, though it was most likely it wouldn't see him as anything more than fresh meat to sink its teeth into - which revealed a whole other side to the problem.

Louis was impossibly horny for the alien.

It really, really wasn't his fault. Growing up sheltered and with his nose mainly in comic books, where no one gave him the type of day, Louis had grown an odd attraction to supernatural creatures. Even more so big, strong ones that no one understood and could grow tendrils. It combined the appeal of protection, understanding, and the possibility of having an unimaginable amount of (sexual) attention all laid on him. Louis had been turned on from the very first images of the alien he had seen on screen, and all the testimonies of people's encounters with the creature made his longing deeper and bigger. It was expected he would bend under the pressure and end up seeking it out for himself, if so to at least feel the texture of its skin under his hand.

Now, sheltered between two thick brick walls where only the neon light of the pharmacy next to it reached him, it hit Louis how reckless and dumb he was. No one would actually know his real reasons for coming out there. Considering the image most everyone had of him, it would be accepted he had thought himself invincible and wanted to search for the big guy by himself. His parents wouldn't have a body to bury, but they would get a large sum of money from the company and the image of him as an idiotic but passionate hero. Or maybe, his alien wouldn't even come, and he would just freeze there for a night with no result - if no ill-intentioned human reached him first.

God, he was such an imbecile.

His legs were getting tired from being stood here for the past couple of hours, but he refused to sit in a place that smelled so much like piss. He wasn't a germaphobe, despite what many would think, but he still had some principles. He could go to the park near and settle on a bench, but a curfew had been put in place all over the city and the cops roaming around would definitely arrest him. Or maybe leave him there, as they were technically put at high-risk as the only people allowed outside of their home past 8pm. Still, Louis didn't fancy spending a night in jail and having to explain that he wasn't a dealer or a hooker but just wanted a piece of the alien's ass, and so he hid and blessed his petiteness every time he heard a car enter the street. If it weren't for them, Louis would have probably left for his flat already. But it was almost an hour on foot, and that would be way too dangerous.

Less dangerous than waiting for an alien completely unprotected and with no plan at all, but that was beside the point.

He turned on his phone again, and the time read midnight. He had six more hours to go before the end of the curfew, six hours where he had to prevent getting caught by cops, killed by an alien, or falling asleep in the garbage next to him and getting eaten by rats. Comics never showed waiting periods that were both filled with tension and boredom, and Louis (mostly) knew real-life wasn't a superhero story but he could hardly be blamed for believing them and looking for some thrill after he _discovered an alien_ of all things.

He was tired and cold and frustrated which prompted tears to come, and he petulantly rubbed his eyes because _he wasn't a kid for God's sake_. He wouldn't cry just in frustration at the state of his life, though it certainly was tempting. No one would mock him for it there either, as opposed to that one time where someone bumped into him at the cafeteria and when he started tearing up they laughed, telling him that if he was about to have tantrums when things didn't go his way he was clearly still too young to be out of school quite yet. His lower lip had wobbled as his eyes caught the gaze of Styles, clearly assessing him and awaiting his next move.

Louis had walked away and hadn't gone back to the cafeteria until he befriended Niall who dragged him there. To this day, he didn't understand how he was the kid in this situation when this group of adults looked like mean and overeager teenagers, waiting for the moment he would break down in front of them. It certainly hadn't made him feel any warmer towards Styles.

He didn't understand why he was thinking about it now. His situation was already shit enough as it was without his traitorous brain bringing back memories of his public humiliation and coworkers that hated him. Crying wouldn't help in any way, but he couldn't keep in his first sob, too loud in the empty and intimidating alleyway. He cursed, mad at his own weakness and stupidity because of course, he wasn't a quick and silent crier - it was always long and noisy with him, annoying in a normal situation but dangerous in this one as well.

He hiccupped, unable to calm his breath down, and oh God he really didn't need to trigger an asthma attack right now. He brought his small backpack to the front of his body, frantically looking through it in hopes of finding his inhalator through the blur of his tears that had accumulated on his glasses. This was an absolute disaster, and he couldn't pay any mind to the noise he was making when his body was ready to give up on him. He ripped his glasses off his face and threw them on the closed garbage bin next to him, not seeing clearly but already better than with the thick layer of water right in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, he grabbed onto a cylinder shape and brought it up to his mouth, feeling much better after inhaling. He probably wasn't having an asthma attack, and his tears were still flowing freely, but knowing he wasn't stuck with the threat of losing his breath at any point was calming his frenzied heart. He had 99 problems but this wouldn't be one.

He brought his hand back up, and finally noticed how much darker it had gotten in the alleyway. Maybe the store light had finally been turned off - it truly was an unnecessary waste of energy, but Louis wasn't too happy about the ecological prospects when that meant he had now completely lost sight, as he was unable to find his glasses with no light and watery eyes. He let out a shaky laugh and prayed no one lived in the buildings around him because he definitely looked crazy now. He would manage to get himself institutionalized for life all by himself at this rate. 

The sounds coming out of his mouth, an odd mix between laughter and sobs, abruptly stopped as he noticed something weird. From the corner of his eyes and even though the world was still unfocused without his glasses, Louis could see that the neon light was very much there. Only it seemed this time, something was blocking its path.

He took a shaky breath in, pushing himself closer to the wall, and wondered if this was really happening or if he had never found his Ventolin and lack of air was making him see things. Maybe he was even passed out on the ground and this was all a dream, though the harsh texture of the bricks behind him made that theory less than plausible.

When possibly confronted with his dream situation, he realized he really wasn't bold enough to reach out and try to touch his alien. He definitely should, especially as he saw a flash of something some two feet above him. There was a glint there, above his head, and he couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes, but it was useless anyway. The darkness in front of him shifted, and the white he had taken notice of descended until it reached him, two slitted eyes staring straight at him. Louis gulped, taking notice with both urgency and desperation of how vulnerable he was right now.

He was about to get eaten by a creature from another planet and he was horny of all things. He truly was the weirdo everyone took him to be.

"Why can't we eat him?" a low, gravelly voice asked, and Louis' eyes flitted down to its gigantic mouth full of teeth. Even with only half of his ability to see he could make out that they were sharp and threatening. A whimper escaped him at the next sentence, "He's delicious and tiny. Perfect little snack."

The inhuman voice was definitely doing things to him. It was so embarrassing, the way he was fattening up in his boxer at the sound of it calling him delicious and tiny. He felt flattered and shy - as if his alien had just praised him when it had just expressed its desire to eat him. He was twisted, and his hands twitched with the need to feel its skin against his at least once before his inevitable death.

"Why would we eat him when there is so much fun to be had?" the alien asked in front of him, and Louis was lost.

The voice, though deep as well, sounded less... monster-like. Louis was troubled, considering for the first time that maybe this species didn't work as a single unit but with multiple brains and personalities in one. It was also incredible that it had picked up on the English language so quickly, which implied intelligence and mimetism that far outweighed all they knew to this day. Even then, it would either have to have 'swallowed' the human abilities of the people it ate, or somehow have prolonged human contact. Could it even mimick humans physically? Had Louis encountered the alien, unbeknownst to him, passed by him in a bustling street, too preoccupied with his own mind to notice the human to his right that was just slightly _off_?

"Why were you out so late, little one?" the alien asked him, and suddenly the prospect of being eaten wasn't so dreadful. "Haven't you heard, there is a wolf in the woods tonight, and you wouldn't want to be its next meal, would you?"

Or maybe the alien had learned language solely from the beggings and prayers of the people it tortured. Louis knew he wouldn't be one to scream for his life, but he wished he could at least make his tongue work so he could even pretend to hold a discussion with the beast.

"We aren't a wolf, we are Venom," the deeper voice petulantly countered, and there was definitely more than one individual in this body.

 _Venom_ , so it was. Louis was so incredibly fascinated, he wondered if aliens were sensible to human curiosity and would accept to indulge him in all his questions. He didn't know how good a snack he could be considering there wasn't much meat to his bones, but he was willing to make a trade. After all, no God could exist to answer his questions if such terrifying awaited him.

A rough chuckle, terrifying as it revealed even more teeth and brought its face closer to him, yet Louis had to close his thighs in order to relieve the growing problem there.

"That we are, darling," it replied, almost softly if it weren't for his very obvious monstrosity. Louis still found himself feeling fond as well as lucky, as he might just be the first human to see actual alien interaction. He didn't quite understand why they communicated out loud when it was probably easier to do so inside their shared mind, but Louis wasn't going to bring that to attention. "Now, Louis, why don't you tell me why you wanted to get caught by us?"

"I'm," Louis started, his voice coming scratchy from misuse, panic, and the sobs that had mostly quieted down. His whole body was in a state of shock and he was meant to answer questions?

"Venom, did you know that our Louis right here was the one to discover you?" Louis gulped, thinking this was definitely it. He had no idea how the alien could possibly remember him being the one to discover its existence, but he doubted any good would come out of this information. "Look, maybe this will help to recognize him?"

Suddenly, the darkness encompassed him fully, reaching out towards his face, and Louis couldn't push back towards the wall even more. He closed his eyes and stopped his breathing, ready for his throat to be cut open. Instead, he felt two large, slightly wet hands brush his cheeks and temples and push something over his nose. Once they reached behind his ears, Louis realized the creature had put his glasses back on, and he suddenly understood why he couldn't seem to find them earlier.

Though his heart was racing miles a minute and he could sense that the hands were mere inches from his face still, he slowly opened his eyes, unable to resist temptation. There wasn't much he could do as of now to spare his life, so he might as well stop being the usual wimp he was and confront things head-on.

What he had taken as nothing but pure darkness suddenly came into shape. A large, hairless head with what could only qualify as a smile. Its eyes looked just like the ones on the Spider-Man costume, big white and unblinking. Its body was big and broad, its width three times Louis' and its height clearly greater than he had anticipated as he was extremely hunched to reach Louis. Still, just from what he could see of his shoulders, torso and legs, it seemed like the creature was nothing but pure muscles. Its arms, the ones truly trapping him against the wall, were veiny and big and ended with hands bigger than his head, claws sharp and menacing.

"That's why we can't eat him," his alien sighed out, but Louis couldn't find it in himself to care when it brought his face even closer to his face.

His hands were moving up on their own accord at this point, reaching out for the creature's impressive head, but abruptly stopped when it opened its mouth and a slimy, long tongue came out. Louis' brain blanked, images of what this tongue could do to him, the parts of his body it could reach with minimal effort, how full he would feel thanks to it, making a whimper come out.

"Shh," Venom said right before licking his cheek, leaving a wet stripe up to his eyelid. His glasses were askew, and Louis' breathing was labored once again, getting more and more worked up as it left wet trails of saliva up both cheeks. "We don't want you to cry, little one. We are sorry for scaring you," it stated, still mere inches away from Louis' face.

"It's okay," he instinctively replied, voice now high and squeaky. Though he'd had the sensibility to come in sweatpants, the fabric still felt painfully constricting as his cock screamed at him for some friction. He wondered if he would have the chance to die during his orgasm.

"You came to find us again?" Venom asked, and Louis swore he could pick up on a hopeful tone. Maybe he was reading way too much into everything because he really was nuts and humanized his alien too much, but Louis was merely a human in need of points of reference to face things properly.

He finally finished reaching up, delicately putting his head against the side of Venom's head. It was hot, hotter than he expected it to be from its viscous appearance. It was also smooth instead of the slimy he expected, somewhere between human and fish. Just like a non-Newtonian liquid, it instantly hardened when his fingertips pressed down on its skull. He looked into its eyes and caressed the side of its face down onto its thick neck, murmuring "Of course I did."

The alien smiled again, tongue lolling out, and Louis had the inexplicable urge to kiss it, feel its tongue against his. There was definitely something twisted with him if he was seriously wanting his first kiss to be with an otherworldly creature, let alone his first time.

"Tell me, Louis," the softer voice came out once again, and Louis stared in awe in the way this inhuman mouth shaped words, never closing fully and saliva trickling out at the end of its sentence, "what makes a pretty boy like you seek out the attention of a monster like us?" Whatever was in this alien, it could see right through Louis, and he was once again at a loss for words. One of the beast's hands grabbed his waist, lifting him until they were both at Venom's natural eye-level, his feet dangling way above the ground. He was completely at its mercy, and that was made abundantly clear when he felt tendrils slipping beneath his clothes, exploring his skin. "I know exactly what you're looking for, and we are more than willing to give it to you if you just ask nicely."

Louis took note of the use of singular pronouns, even as all his senses focused on the way his nipples were circled by a thin tendril, rubbing against them ever so slowly. His entire body was begging for him to ask the creature to just use his body however it saw fit as long as it would bring him to his orgasm, but his brain instead decided to ask "Are you a colony of aliens in one body, or is this symbiosis? Is a human your host?"

The movements stopped for a few seconds, and Louis realized he had probably crossed a line. Why couldn't he just shut up and enjoy what was given to him? God, he was useless.

"So you really are as smart as everyone says," Venom replied, and brought the hand that wasn't holding him down to his pants. A sharp claw traced down his leg, ripping the fabric seamlessly at the same time. Louis trembled as his bottoms were bared, the chilly air encompassing them before the same paw gripped his thigh. He couldn't help but clamp them together, feeling how long and thick the fingers were against both legs. Had the hold on his waist not been so strong, he doubted he would have managed to prevent himself from rubbing against them. "We are in a mutualistic symbiosis, as you guessed. They don't like being called a parasite."

"I am not a parasite!" the deeper voice of the actual alien sounded out in reply, and Louis found he could already differentiate the two in their tone and slight vocal changes. "Tell him, Louis," it- they ordered, tightening the hold on his thigh and going back to enveloping his chest with tendrils.

"They aren't a parasite," he confirmed, both so the ministrations wouldn't stop and because he truly believed they weren't.

"You're both already so whipped," the host sighed, and a tendril that was closer to the width and texture of a tentacle came up to his throat. It circled it, nowhere near enough to cut his breathing but still heavy, pulsing - a warning. "Tell you what, darling: if you can figure out who I am, both Venom and I will fuck you just like you want us to do - and like we are craving to."

Louis jolted, eyes widening and brain whirling. It hadn't hit him until now, when the fact that the host and himself knew each other was a confirmed reality, but the alien had known his name from the beginning. As if it had observed him for a long time and knew all along just who had been waiting for it, wishing for it to come out and touch him. Louis experienced true embarrassment for the first time tonight as he realized one of his colleagues was probably right here, underneath that thick layer of alien muscles, watching him drool over them while his cock threatened to slide out of his thin white boxers.

And God, there were so many people in Life Foundation, most of those who he didn't know anything about. It could even be someone outside of it, though Louis hardly talked to anyone that wasn't in his workplace. Except if, somehow, the symbiote had fallen into the hand of Jake the pizza delivery guy he saw at least twice a week, this was someone from the foundation. Maybe someone he had talked to, someone he had shared a desk with, someone he had been mocked by. The only upside to this was that they couldn't possibly share the information that Louis was a monsterfucker without coming out as said monster.

"Well?" the voice raised again, and the tendril around his neck clenched the tiniest bit, just enough to make a shiver run down his entire body. "Gonna give me what I want, pretty boy, or will I have to leave you here, wet and naked, all by yourself?"

There was something about the pacing of his sentences, the way they dripped authority with barely any effort, the special attention to the 'L' sound, longer and articulate. Louis knew this, had specifically dissected this way of talking for hours so he could point out how obnoxious it was. He hadn't ever spent so long thinking about a human, and definitely not analyzing them so closely, categorizing all the details about them like he would his new obsessions when growing up. Never, except for one person.

"Styles," he breathed out, no doubt in his mind.

He was rewarded with a tendril slipping inside his boxers, tearing them up as it wrapped around his cock. The left side of Venom's face opened up, revealing the cocky face of one Harry Styles. "Good boy," both sides spoke at once, Harry and Venom's voice perfectly melting together.

Louis arched his back and let out a loud moan as the hold against his cock started moving, tight and slightly vibrating. He wanted to touch Venom again, wanted to hold onto them, and reached out blindly but in a flash of light, both his wrists were gripped and pinned to the brick behind him by a thick tentacle. He whined and thrashed, his glasses slipping down his nose and tears filling his eyes again. His nipples were assaulted once again, and the chokehold on his neck loosened so it could reach up and take off his spectacles.

"Please," he whined out, opening his eyes only to be faced with the blurry sight of Venom's big mouth, their tongue lolling out only a breath away from Louis' mouth.

"Please what, little one?" Styles asked, taking off their left hand from his waist, letting Louis be kept dangled up only by the tentacles all over his body.

The danger of his position made him needier, and he rasped out "Please fill me up" as it was the only thing he could think of.

A sound akin to a purr emanated from the alien, and Louis wasn't granted further agreement before he felt something slip between his ass cheeks. It barely took the time to circle his rim before it was breaching him, thin end going up, up, up like nothing else could. It was completely controlled by them, and as such could entirely envelop his prostate and probe at it without any limit.

He opened his mouth on a scream, and the tendril around his neck tightened while its ends plunged inside his mouth, filling it entirely even as it slipped further down his throat. Louis could only breathe through his nose, completely gagged by the throbbing tentacle. Still, his throat tightened around him as the length in his ass grew in size, expanding inside him and making him so full he felt he might rip in two. It earned him a moan from Venom, though it was rough and groan-like in comparison to his high-pitched whiny noises.

Louis took it as his cue and experimentally rubbed his tongue as much as he could against the tendril. Both the hold against his neck and his wrists tightened, and his breathing was completely cut off. He was drooling all over himself and Venom, unable to stop himself from letting out guttural noises of pleasure. He was full-on sobbing again, his entire body on fire as he couldn't figure out what to focus on. His shirt had most likely been ripped like his other clothes, his upper chest instead covered with a thin layer of Venom that constantly suckled on his sensitive nipples; all his walls were assaulted, clenching around the thick lengths of Venom, his arousal growing from his lack of air and feeling of fullness. He was shaking all over, pleasure coursing through him nonstop, and his orgasm was coming like a freight train.

The tendril that had circled his cock reached its tip and Louis went to clench his legs when he felt its thin end slip inside his urethra. His legs were immediately pinned by Venom, tentacles circling his ankles and thighs so he would have no free-range. He should have been terrified, but all his brain focused on was the fact he was being filled from yet another hole. The sensation was foreign but not unwelcome, friction from within his sensitive member making him even closer to coming while also completely stopping him from it. Louis' hips were desperately thrusting forward, though they could hardly move an inch from the tight hold Venom had all over him.

"So full of me," Venom groaned out, making everything grow just that tiniest bit more, just enough for Louis' body to start shaking uncontrollably. It was all too much, so many feelings that had nowhere to go, yet Louis still wanted more. The tight ball in his lower stomach grew, making Louis genuinely think he was about to combust or implode, and he raked his teeth over the tendril in his mouth while clenching down on the one in his ass in a death grip.

Venom seemed to get the message and slowly slid out from him. The movement of his tentacles thinning out and slipping out, slow and steady, was the last straw for Louis. His jaw completely slackened and his body untensed entirely as his cock was completely freed, immediately ejaculating like he never had in the past. He genuinely felt as if his soul would leave his body with it, his orgasm so strong it numbed his extremities as it racked through him, making him thrash around until he could rub against Venom's chest. Gag-free, the sobs he let out were loud, reverberating against the walls and mingling with Venom's groans.

He was barely regaining sanity when the bounds on his ankles abruptly twisted up, turning Louis around completely until he was facedown. He let out a yelp, extremely conscious of the distance between his body and the floor when his skull would be the first thing to hit it.

He was lost as to why he was suddenly forced into such a precarious position, but movement caught his eyes though he couldn't quite make it out. Brows furrowed in hopes of somehow seeing more clearly, he could only guess Venom was retracting just like it had when Styles showed his face earlier. He was brought closer to them, already feeling a little hot from the blood rushing to his head, and opened his mouth to ask what was happening.

Instead, it was filled by what was clearly Style's cock, thick and hairy at its base and unmistakeable human. "Suck," they demanded, pushing it in and in until Louis gagged.

Louis was happy to comply, already loving the feel of a thick length inside his mouth, and toyed with it just like he had with the tendrils earlier. Though it wasn't as large and all-encompassing, it only allowed Louis more freedom to bob his head up and down and slobber all over it, tongue licking along the veins until it reached the slit.

He was enjoying giving his first-ever blowjob when something wet swiped against his sensitive rim. It immediately clenched, and Louis whimpered which made Harry push deeper inside his mouth and Venom slide their tongue inside his ass. Louis' cock immediately took interest again in the situation, and Louis tried to distract himself from the feeling of Venom's skilled tongue lapping all over his asshole by deepthroating Harry.

He was rewarded with a swipe going from his drawn-up balls, up his taint, all the way to his rim. Venom's tongue was incredibly wet with a slightly rugged texture, creating this heady mix of pleasure and pain as it tortured his asshole. Louis was merely moaning and moving his tongue at this point, Venom having taken to fucking in and out of his mouth in rhythm with the slide of his tongue.

Their thrusts were strong and powerful, cutting of Louis' air as they slammed into his nose and down his throat. He was feeling lightheaded as blood rushed to Louis' upside-down head as well as his extremely hard dick at the same time, and he was a few minutes away from permanent brain damage but why would he care about that when Venom's tongue was breaching him once again and soothing all the places his tentacle assaulted earlier. He whined and wrapped one hand around his cock and the other around Harry's as Venom's tongue started massaging his prostate, a thin but constant dribble of semen coming out of Louis.

His throat constricted around Harry's cock and his thin fingers wrapped around one of his balls and tugged on it. Their hips trembled, pushing Harry's cock deeper inside him while grinding against his face, clearly close. One harsh jab against Louis' prostate made him groan out as the last of his cum left him, brain completely dizzy when Harry's cum shot right down his throat and into his mouth as he started pulling out.

Louis, though completely spaced out, tried his best to swallow it all. Some trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and he tried to ask for them to put it back in but his vocal cords were completely fucked after the repeated assault.

Venom brought him back right side up gently, Louis feeling dizzy from both his powerful orgasm and all the blood that had accumulated in his head. He took the best breath he could through his tears and scratchy throat and preened at the feeling of Venom's big hand caressing his face. They put his glasses back on for the second time that night, and Louis blinked his eyes open, faced with Venom's incredible tongue.

He lazily drifted towards it, not having the force or energy to actually initiate a kiss. Just like he had wished for, Venom pressed their mouth against his, sharp teeth an odd sensation against Louis' fucked out lips. Still, he sighed into it, and Venom's tongue slipped inside without a warning. Louis' newly freed arms wrapped around their neck, his feet touching the ground again a few seconds later. He didn't notice, however, too caught up in the incredibly make-out session he was a part of, as the tongue thinned out and the teeth disappeared behind full lips, thick neck reaching a more normal size, odd skin pulling back to leave human skin to touch.

It was embarrassing that Louis still had to be on his tiptoes to make out with fully-human Harry properly, but he found he didn't mind too much when his hands were still big enough to span the length of his back while caressing his bellybutton. His touch was gentle, treating Louis like fine china, and he preened at the affectionate attention he now received.

"Our tiny Lou," someone on Louis' left cut the silence that surrounded them. Louis broke the kiss to check though he already had an idea of who it was, confirmed when he saw Venom's tiny head was poking out of Harry's neck, observing them. He giggled and pet them, endeared and happy to be able to call them his little alien accurately this time.

"Ours," Harry echoed as he stared at the exchange, a soft smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if this actually get comments i just might write a second part where Harry and Venom fuck Louis in the office because why the fuck not


End file.
